Just A Bit Of An Obsession
by Edwardelrick458
Summary: Victor becomes obsessed with fanfiction and Yurri finds out (Just a quick author's note, this is my first ever fiction so let me know what you guys think:) Oh and koibito means lover in Japanese.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Yurri eyed Victor carefully, suspicion clear in his gaze as he watched the love of his life stare at his phone screen intensely with a huge grin plastered on his face._

" _Victor, what are you looking at?" Victor immediately jumped and almost dropped his phone as he twisted around in his seat to face Yurri. "Nothing lyubov moya," he stated as he watched his lover raise his eyebrow and shake his head in an exasperated manner before he turned around and went back to the kitchen. Victor was so focused on what he had been reading on his phone that he hadn't heard Yurri sneak up behind him. He put his hand over his chest and took a deep breath trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart that felt as if it was going to burst at any moment._

 _After making sure that Yurri wasn't anywhere nearby, Victor turned his phone back on and resumed reading the fanfiction that he had found just a couple of moments ago. Makkachin who had been asleep on the floor hopped up onto the couch and gently lay his fluffy head in Victor's lap. He wagged his tail happily as his platinum haired owner subconsciously started to stroke him. Victor had been so lost in the story that he was surprised when he looked at the time on his phone and saw that an hour had already gone by. He had to admit; he had become quite obsessed with fanfiction as of late and this story was truly sucking him in and encasing him in a world of love and passion along with heartbreak and anger, but he loved it and just couldn't get enough._

 _Finally after an hour of not hearing a single peep from his husband, Yurri ventured back into the living room only to find Victor with a starstruck expression on his face along with that grin he had earlier. His curiosity piqued, Yurri strode up to his koibito and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. Getting annoyed he let out a sharp sigh that startled Victor out of his trance and made him look up in surprise. "Oh Yurri, how long have you been there?"_

" _Not long I just wanted to let you know that dinners ready."_

" _Great. I'll be there in a second."_

 _Not convinced that he would actually stick to his word, Yurri reached for Victor's phone in an attempt to grab it but before he knew what was happening, Victor had grabbed his wrist and was planting a loving kiss on his lips. Yurri was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and leaned into the kiss, deepening it and making it more intimate. They finally separated gasping for air; Yurri's face was flushed a bright red and he turned away in embarrassment. Victor chuckled at his husbands embarrassed form thinking how cute he looked whenever he became like that. He got up from the couch and grabbed Yurri's hand effectively dragging him to the kitchen. "Yuuuuurrrriiii coommee ooonnnn I'm hungry!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Victor woke up the next morning to the persistent buzzing of his alarm and a cold bed. He reached over and seized his phone, being momentarily blinded by the obnoxiously bright screen, and tapped the snooze button. Once his eyes had adjusted to the brightness, he glanced at the time and saw that it was 6AM which meant that Yurri had probably gotten up at about 5 to go for his usual morning run and would be back in a few minutes. With a groan, Victor dragged himself out of bed and groggily made his way into the bathroom for a much needed morning shower. Makkachine who was asleep at the end of the bed momentarily woke up and watched as his owner disappeared through the bathroom door before putting his head back down and falling into an insta snooze._

" _Ahhhhh, tak-to luchshe!" Victor sighed with relief as the warm water ran over him, washing away the sticky sweat that had accumulated on his skin the night before as a result of a busted air conditioner. "I should really get that fixed," the thought to himself. He stood under the warm water for another few minutes before grabbing the shampoo and lathering it into his hair. He chuckled to himself softly as the watched the soap run down his arms and shoot off the end of his elbows in long range streams. By the time he was done in the bathroom, Yurri had gotten home from his run and was cooking breakfast. Walking out, victor was hit in the face by the delicious aroma of a traditional Japanese breakfast. "Yurri love, that smells absolutely amazing!"_

" _Ah Victor, I was just about to come and get you." Realizing what his husband had just said, the younger man blushed and went back to setting the table. Pleased with the he reaction he got from the compliment, Victor strode up behind Yurri and wrapped his arms around his waist making his already pink cheeks turn crimson. Placing his head on Yurri's shoulder, he watched as the love of his life tried extremely hard to set the table without turning into a flustered mess, but was failing miserably. Finally giving up he allowed Victor to turn him around and place a tender kiss on his lips. Yurri leaned into the kiss wanting to make it more intimate but suddenly Victors phone rang making both him and Victor jump in surprise. Victor took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Yurio's name was flashing across the screen. Smirking at Yurri's pouting face, Victor pressed the green phone and put the phone to his ear only to pull it away again quickly as Yurio screeched into the receiver essentially almost bursting his eardrum._

" _OI BASTARD WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND TEACH ME MY NEW ROUTINE?"_

 _Looking over at the clock by the fridge, Victor noted that it was already 7.45. "Good morning to you too Yurio. I'll be there in a few minutes; we just finished breakfast."_

" _You'd better be, AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME YURIO!"_

" _But it's such a cute nickname," Victor whined with innocence lacing his words. Before he could say anything more, the phone was cut and a monotone beeping could be heard through the receiver. Placing the phone back into his pocket, Victor leaned towards Yurri and stole a chaste kiss before smiling at him. "His royal Ice Tiger has requested that I make an appearance at once so I'll go on ahead."_

" _Alright, I'll meet you there I just have to have a quick shower," Yurri said. With that, Victor left and headed for Hasetsu Ice Castle._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Man this chapter took me a while to write and gave me quite a hard time but here it is. I made it extra Long for you guys. Hope you enjoy :)**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _Victor arrived at the ice rink and walked through the doors to see a scowling Yurio glaring at him from the ice. "About time bastard. Where's the piggy?" Yurio shouted from where he stood. Victor just smiled at him, keeping his composure as he tried not to snap at Yurio for his rude attitude towards him. "Yurri will arrive later, he just had to take a shower."_

" _Whatever, now teach me my new routine." Victor sighed as he put his bag down, unzipping it and reaching in, grabbing his skates by the laces and pulling them out. Taking off his Russian tackies he slipped his skates on with ease, tying the laces with years of familiarity behind the movement before swiftly standing up and walking to the entrance of the rink._

 _Gliding effortlessly to the center, he pointed the remote in the direction of the speaker and pressed play. The melody of the 'Moonlight Sonata' began to softly pour from the speakers signaling Victor to begin the routine. Yurio watched as his coach glided around the rink, executing jumps like they were nothing and finally coming to the end, performing a beautiful step sequence that is meant to draw in the audience and make them feel almost as if they are right there on the ice with him feeling every emotion he is feeling at that moment. The music came to an end and Victor skated over to Yurio. "You got it?"_

" _Yeah I got it," Yurio stated still sporting his signature scowl. Victor skated back to the entrance of the rink and stepped out as Yurio got into the starting pose for his routine._

 _Pressing play on the remote, Victor watched as Yurio began the program. Suddenly feeling a vibrating sensation coming from his back pocket, Victor took his phone out and saw that he had a new email. Curious to see what it was about, he opened his inbox only to stare at the message in excitement. Victor clicked on the message excitedly, his heartbeat steadily quickening in anticipation of what he was about to read. Without bothering to take off his skates, Victor sat down on one of the bleachers and began to read the newly updated chapter of the FanFiction he had been so engrossed in yesterday. He had only been reading for about five minutes when out of nowhere he was hit on the head with a skate guard. Looking up in frustration and confusion he saw Yurio glaring at him yet again. "Yuurriiiooo." Victor drawled out Yurio's name with a menacing smile that seethed annoyance and frustration. The Russian teen suddenly felt a twinge of fear run down his spine and dropped his guard. As quickly as he'd dropped it though, he put it back up and went back to glaring at Victor. "I finished my routine what do I need to work on?" Victor hadn't been paying attention to Yurio and felt a little guilty. "Ah sorry I wasn't paying attention, could you do it again?" Victor said apologetically as all the frustration and annoyance of being hit in the head with a skate guard dissipated into thin air. Yurio let out a sharp, annoyed sigh before starting the routine again. Despite trying his hardest to concentrate on what Yurio was doing, Victor found the allure of the FanFiction to be too much and was soon sucked back into it. Without noticing, he had started to grin as he read._

 _Yurio finished his routine and looked over at his coach for instruction only to see him grinning like an idiot while staring at his phone. Becoming royally pissed that his coach hadn't been paying attention again, Yurio started towards the gate, going over all the ways he was going to murder Victor when suddenly Yurri burst through the rink doors breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late!" He panted. Shifting his glare to Yurri, Yurio started towards him. "OI PIGGY, TELL THAT BASTARD TO START PAYING ATTENTION TO MY PROGRAM INSTEAD OF HIS PHONE!" Yurio shouted. Taken by surprise at Yurio's sudden outburst, Yurri turned towards Victor only to see his husband sporting that grin again and staring at his phone, seemingly unfazed by Yurio's shouting._

" _It's almost as if he's in a trance," said Yurri waving a hand in front of Victor's face._

" _Well then snap him out of it," Yurio growled as he continued to glare at Victor. Suddenly Victor looked up from his phone and got such a fright at seeing his lyubov moya and Yurio appearing out of nowhere that he let out a yelp and fell backwards into the crevice between the bleacher he was sitting on, and the one behind him. Yurri was looking at him, concern reflecting in his brown doe eyes while Yurio was doubled over clutching his stomach trying not to burst out laughing but failing miserably. "Victor are you okay?" Yurri asked while helping Victor to his feet._

" _Yes lyubov moya, I'm fine I just didn't hear you come in," Victor admitted. Yurio stopped laughing and both he and Yurri gaped at Victor who in turn just gave them a look of confusion. "How in the HELL did he not hear all that commotion earlier?" they both wondered at the same time. "Victor are you sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head when you fell back did you?" Yurri asked concerned. "Yes I'm sure and no I didn't hit my head." Just to prove he was okay, Victor leaned in and kissed Yurri which in turn caused Yurio to look away in disgust and pretend to gag._

 _Practice continued after that with Yurri monitoring Victor very closely. He soon noticed that as practice went on the Russian was getting more and more fidgety, almost as if there was something he really needed to do. Practice finally ended after what seemed like forever for Victor who wanted nothing more than to get back to the FanFiction he was reading. Without so much as a goodbye, he grabbed this things and left the Ice Castle heading back to the hot springs hotel. Yurri and Yurio both watched as Victor fled through the double doors of the Ice Castle without so much as a goodbye._

" _What's his problem today, he barely managed to focus on coaching." Growled Yurio as he sat down on the bleacher's to take off his skates._

" _I'm not sure but I'm starting to get worried; he's never acted like this before." Yurri stated with as a frown formed on his face._

" _Well I'm out of here; Otabek want's to meet up for some coffee and I told him I'd be there in ten. Oh and tell that BASTARD that if he doesn't get his act together soon I'm going to kick his ass." Yurio stormed out of the Ice Castle leaving Yurri with a slight look of amusement at the thought of Victor getting his ass kicked by Yurio along with the image of him and Otabek sitting in some Cafe sipping coffee while Yurio's telling Otabek about his day and he's just sitting there with his typical stoic expression. After trying and failing to work out what was going on with the person he loved, Yurri sighed, his brain too exhausted from worry to bother thinking anymore and headed home. What he found when he got there though made him change his train of thought faster than he could have ever predicted._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. OMG I've had such a bad case of writer's block for this story lately it's not even funny. Anyway here's the fourth chapter. FINALLY. Hope you guys enjoy; let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Yurri arrive home just as the outdoor lanterns were being lit._

" _Tadaima." he yelled as he entered through the sliding door._

" _Okaerinasai." his mother yelled back from the kitchen._

" _Oka-san have you seen Victor around?" Yurri asked as he walked through to where his mother was. She was currently in the process of making pork cutlet bowls and the smell made Yurri's stomach growl hungrily. Chuckling at Yurri's embarrassment at the sudden sound, she wiped her hands on her apron and turned towards him. "I saw him go into the living room about half an hour ago." she said with a cheery grin._

" _Arigato Oka-san. Oh and Yurio won't be joining us for lunch today; he went out for coffee with Otabek." Walking out of the kitchen, Yurri made his way to the living room to look for Victor. As he approached, he saw that the lights were out. "Maybe he left already." He thought to himself. Suddenly, Makkachin came bounding through the door and bowled Yurri over, licking him in the face happily. He was so preoccupied with Makkachin, that he didn't notice Victor coming into view from the pitch black room._

 _Victor watched in amusement as Yurri was being licked to death by Makkachin. Yurri suddenly noticed him and let out a surprised yelp, making Victor chuckle. "I didn't mean to scare you love." He said still chuckling. Yurri just looked away, trying his hardest to hide a crimson blush that was presently making itself known. Victor reached out his hand and helped Yurri up. The two stared at each other for a minute before Victor, smiling, led Yurri to the kitchen._

 _After lunch, Victor excused himself from the table and disappeared back into the living room, this time turning the lights on but keeping them on low. Victor grabbed a blanket from a cuboard and wrapped it around himself, adjusting it here and there so that he was comfortable; finally sitting down with the FanFiction he's reading and starting on the newly updated chapters. After reading five chapters he found that his eyes were starting to droop and before he knew it, he was fast asleep._

 _Yurri, who had decided to take Makkachin for a walk after lunch, was currently on his way home when he spotted Yurio and Otabek sitting in a nearby café. The brunette couldn't help but smile when he saw Yurio doubled over laughing, presumably at something Otabek had either said or done. Suddenly out of nowhere, Makkachin's leash went taught and snapped as the poodle sprang forward to go after something Yurri hadn't seen. He stood there confused for a second as to what had happened before reality him like a brick. He soon found himself chasing after the poodle who was dashing after something. The poodle finally stopped, letting an exhausted Yurri catch up to him. "OI PIGGY, could you slow down already?" Panted Yurio from behind him closely followed by Otabek who didn't seem to even be breaking a sweat. Yurri looked up surprised. "What are you two doing here, I thought you were having coffee in that Café back there. "We were until we saw you sprinting like your life depended on it." Stated Yurio with his usual scowl on his face._

" _Um excuse me but is this your dog?" Yurri turned around to face a stranger who was currently holding Makkachin by the broken end of his leash. "Uh yeah it is. I don't know what got into him he just suddenly bolted."_

" _Ah that was probably my fault sorry. You see I'm trying to train my puppy with a dog wistle and I guess your dog heard it." Looking down, Yurri noticed a small white labradoodle sitting by its owner's feet. The puppy looked up at Yurri, then at Yurio and Otabek before deciding to go off and sniff a nearby tree. After speaking to the stranger for a bit about random stuff, Yurri thanked them and took Makkachin's leash, tying the broken ends together. "I have to take Makkachin to get a new leash, are you guys going to come or are you going to go back to the café?" Yurri asked as he turned to Yurio and Otabek who, for some reason, still standing behind him._

 _Yurio looked at Otabek who just shrugged; "eh, we'll just go with you since we already paid the bill for the café and have nothing better to do."_

 _The walk to the pet store wasn't long and only took them about ten minutes. There were so many different types of leads to choose from that it was hard to pick which one he wanted. Finally, with the help of Yurio and Otabek, Yurri chose a green and blue rope leash that he was sure wasn't going to snap any time soon. After paying for the leash, he hooked it onto Makkachin's collar, discarding the old one, and they headed back to the inn with Yurio and Otabek following behind them talking about getting some new motorcycle helmets. "hey Yurio have you notice how Victor has been distancing himself lately?" Yurri said turning to Yurio and Otabek. Yurio only grunted in response while Otabek gave him a questioning look. Finally giving in to Otabek's stare, Yurio explained the situation to him. By the time he was done explaining, Otabek had a grin on his face and was chuckling slightly. Yurri suddenly pulled out his phone and looked at the time, gasping when he realized that it was already 5:50 in the afternoon. He had only planned to be gone for an hour but it had somehow turned into almost four. "Yurio, Otabek, I'll see you back at the inn; I have to hurry cause I'm making dinner tonight and I'm already late." He yelled as he sprinted off in the direction of his family's inn._

 _Victor had woken up and finished the final chapter of the FanFiction he was reading; pretty soon though he was asleep again, still wrapped comfortably in his blanket. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even hear Yurri come barging through the front door, panting and in a huge hurry to get to the kitchen so that he could start dinner._

 _Yurri finally made it home and was in the process of making dinner when he noticed that Victor hadn't greeted him yet. Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, he went looking for him, heading for the living room because that was the last place he saw him. Entering, he found Victor passed out on the couch in a blanket. Suddenly, he spotted Victors phone and decided to see what it was that was making Victor distance himself from everyone. Luckily, Victors phone was still on and he hadn't exited out of the page he was on. Yurri read what was on it and immediately got flustered. It was a FanFiction about him and Victor that one of their fans had written. Not only that, but it had a lot of smut in it; enough to make Yurri turn off the phone and put it back down._

 _Victor woke up just in time to see Yurri put his phone down with a very flustered look on his face and realized that he had probably read some of the FanFiction that was on his phone. Letting out a chuckle at how embarrassed his lover looked, Victor sat up and stretched, effectively startling Yurri who hadn't noticed that he was awake. " This is why you've been so distant lately?" Yurri said turning to Victor who was now getting up off the couch. "What? It was a good story!" Victor said. Yurri could only stare wide eyed and mouth agape as his lover walked out of the living room with a huge cheesy grin on his face._

" _Come on Yurri I'm hungry is dinner nearly ready?" Yurri just face palmed and walked after Victor to finish making dinner. Yurri didn't speak to Victor for two days after that and was very pleased when Victor literally showered him with gifts and apologies. Although he was pleased with himself for getting back at Victor, he still felt bad and in the end decided to read the FanFiction. By the time he was done, his face was redder than a tomato and he couldn't look at his phone for a week but was glad he had read it._


End file.
